


A day at the beach

by Parker_Writes_WE



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, F/F, Shameless Smut, This is nothing but filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE
Summary: Wynonna and Nicole have some fun on the beach in California...Rating and tags should make it very clear what this story will be.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	A day at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Colby and Kellen for reading this and encouraging me to post this! My very first fic for Wynhaught, so I’m a little nervous still...

“Nic, what… what are you doing?” Wynonna asked, letting a little moan fall out her mouth.

“Shhh baby, be quiet. You don’t want Waverly and Rosita to hear you, right?” Nicole whispered in her girlfriend’s ear as she sat behind her and slightly opened her legs. The redhead had just spent a little time playing in the sea with Alice, even if the water was a little cold. Summer hadn’t fully hit yet in California, so the temperature of the water wasn’t ideal just yet. She slid one arm around the brunette’s body, and lightly stroked the inside of her left thigh with the other. A few feet away from them, Waverly and Rosita were sleeping on their lounge chairs, all covered in tanning lotion. Unlike Nicole, they both tanned without having sunburn, so they could risk this. Nicole looked at the sea again, watching Doc and Alice play together. They were finally all together, and they all _finally_ had the time to do something for them.

**_Two months ago_ **

_“I can’t believe it’s actually all over, you know,” Wynonna murmured as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by her girlfriend. The Clantons were gone, Nicole was once again Sheriff of Purgatory, and Black Badge had helped them getting rid of all the demons. Purgatory was, for the first time in forever, free of demons and curses. No one spoke about it, but it was like a new, liberating wind was rushing through the little town. Wynonna was no longer an outcast, Waverly and Rosita finally ended up together, and Nicole was keeping the town safe together with a few new deputies._

_Now that the curse was gone, people seemed to return to Purgatory once again._

_“I know, baby… I know,” Nicole pressed a kiss against Wynonna’s temple and hugged her tight._

_“You know, that means we can finally bring Alice back…” Wynonna said quietly as she looked up at her girlfriend. Nicole smiled softly, that was the one thing left._

_“Yeah, it does… I can’t wait to see her again.”_

_Back at the homestead, Wynonna called aunt Gus and told her the amazing news. Gus had been amazing about it, and told her she’d return with Alice on the first flight back. Two days later, Doc and Wynonna were finally reunited with a toddler version of Alice. The first few days were spent getting used to having a toddler around the house, Wynonna and Nicole showering their beautiful baby girl with all the love in their hearts, and Waverly and Rosita being amazing aunts._

_“You know, we should all do something together. Something just for us,” Waverly said at the dinner table one night._

_“That’s a great idea, baby girl. Any ideas?”_

_“We could go to the beach?? It’s been_ ages _since I’ve been, and Waverly has never seen it, so…”. Nicole offered. Waverly was already bouncing in her seat, causing Rosita and Wynonna to chuckle._

_“Well, looks like we have a decision!”_

_The next day, arrangements were made, and suitcases were packed. Two days later, they were all chilling on a beautiful beach in California._

**Present day**

Wynonna could feel her girlfriend’s hard nipples press into her back as she sat behind her. She had no idea what the redhead was going to do, but she wasn’t exactly going to stop her. Wynonna was very bad at telling Nicole “no”, even if they took some risks sometimes. Her mind flashed back to the many times the redhead had pulled her into the Sheriff’s office, unbuttoned her jeans and brought her to the highest levels of ecstasy.

Nicole’s voice dropped and somehow got even more raspy as she started murmuring in her girlfriend’s ear. Wynonna could feel one hand creeping up her ribs and cupping her breast over her bikini. The other was slowly tickling its way past her abs, which tensed in anticipation, and down to her pussy. A guttural moan escaped the brunette’s lips as Nicole pulled the fabric aside and slowly slid her fingers through her wetness.

“ _You have to be quiet, baby. You don’t wanna get caught, do you?”_ Nicole whispered, but she didn’t let up the slow but firm strokes up and down her pussy. Wynonna could feel it gushing more and more wetness with every passing second. Her eyes fell closed as the redhead gently closed her fingers around her hard nipple.

“Mmmm, that’s right baby. You just enjoy.”

Wynonna opened her legs even wider, and laid her head back onto Nicole’s shoulder. In the back of her mind, the brunette thought about how lucky they were to be all alone. She wasn’t ashamed of her body, not at all, but she wanted Nicole to be the only one to really see her this exposed. It quickly slipped out, though, once she felt the redhead gently push one finger inside. Another moan slipped past her lips.

Nicole was enjoying the thrill of it all just as much as Wynonna seemed to enjoy it. They were on a beach, in broad daylight, her girlfriend’s sister just a few feet away and she was fingering her girlfriend. She couldn’t help herself though. Wynonna in that red bikini was not for the faint of heart. The brunette was irresistible, and she just had to make her feel good right then and there.

Another finger slipped inside along the first one, and they both let out a moan this time. Nicole quickly glanced sideways to make sure Waverly and Rosita were still asleep on their lounge chairs, and then looked toward the water to see Doc and Alice jumping waves and having a great time.

“ _Time to up my game,”_ Nicole thought. She put her mouth next to Wynonna’s ear and letout a dirty, low moan. Wynonna whimpered in need as Nicole’s thumb brushed her sensitive clit. She nearly missed the words coming out of Nicole’s mouth as she let out a moan herself.

“You’re dripping, baby. Absolutely dripping.”

Wynonna shuddered in Nicole’s arms as her thumb settled on her clit, and two fingers slid deeper than before. The brunette was so damn close to pure bliss, but Nicole was teasing just enough to not let her come just yet. She needed to come, though, it was the only thing she could think about.

“Please, please let me come baby. _Please!_ ” Wynonna whispered as she felt Nicole’s lips press against her temple. One hand was fondling her boob and pinching her hard nipple, the other was still bringing her the most amazing pleasure. Nicole definitely knew what to do with her fingers. Not that she wasn’t just as good with her mouth though.

“Come for me, baby, come for me,” Nicole said as she pressed her thumb firmly against Wynonna’s clit and slid her fingers inside one final time. Every rational thought of being caught left her mind as she felt pure bliss take over as the climax hit her. God did she love the thrill of this kind of sex. Nicole was so damn good at this, she would _never_ get enough.

Wynonna’s pussy gushed as she came, hard. Nicole gently guided her back to reality, feeling the wetness on her fingers. The redhead watched as her girlfriend came down from her high, the most beautiful view in the world in her eyes. Once Wynonna’s eyes opened, she gently placed her bikini top back in its place and pulled out her fingers as she pressed another kiss against her girlfriend’s temple. When the brunette looked at her, she slipped her fingers into her mouth, and let out a dirty, guttural moan at the taste of her lover. Wynonna nearly fainted.

“You taste so _damn good_ , Earp. I’m gonna eat you out every day from now on.”

“Fuck yes. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what’d you think?


End file.
